365 Days of Drabbles
by Allie 818 Cat
Summary: The title says it all! 365 drabbles and one-shots of everyones favorite couple. Chaos, cuteness, and shenanigans to happen for sure in each snapshot into the lives of Bunny, Darien, and the rest of the gang! A new drabble each day for the next year! Day 65 - Gifts - is up! I'm taking requests for drabbles and one-shots now! Please let me know what you think!
1. Day One - Happy New Years!

DAY ONE : New Years

* * *

Bunny sat on a stool by the counter of the Crown Arcade, a mug of cot chocolate cradled in her small hands as she watching the merriment around her.

It was New Year's Eve and once again her friends had dragged her to a party, only to wander off with their significant others minutes after they arrived, leaving Bunny alone.

She let out a small sigh, watching as Molly and Melvin danced together.

"Whatcha up to, Meatball Head?"

Bunny jumped in her seat. "Jerk, you scared me." she murmured, settling back down on her stool as Darien sat down next to her.

He flashed a smile at her, running a hand through his dark hair. "Didn't answer my question, Meatball."

"Waiting for midnight like everyone else, I guess." she responded, absentmindedly playing with one off her long, blonde pigtails. She looked at the watch on Darien's writst. "Only a few more minutes." she gave a small smile, only it wasn't a happy one.

"Why so sad?"

An ashy blonde brow arched. Was Darien Jerk Shields really asking her this?

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

The raven haired man shrugged, "It's the holidays, am I not allowed to be nice? So why are you so glum?"

She sighed once again. "Well all my friends kinda abandoned me to be with their someone... well Mina just grabbed a random guy... but still... I should have just stayed home with my family."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Bunny sat up, shocked, grabbing Darien's arm and looking down at his watch.

Midnight.

She felt a hand under her chin, tilting her head up to look up at a pair of dark blue eyes moving closer to her.

The next thing she knew, Darien was kissing her.

He pulled back, a smile on his face. "Happy New Year, Bunny."


	2. Day Two - Storm

DAY TWO : Storm

* * *

The storm had stranded Darien, Bunny and Andrew at the arcade when it had appeared out of the blue. Luckily Andrew was in the process of closing down the business for the night and they were the only people there. The gale of rain had only worsened over time and soon the power had been knocked out forcing them to light the few candles kept in the storage room in case of emergencies.

Bunny had been frightened and retreated into the storage room with Darien while their friend ran around the front making sure nothing had broken. The black haired man had soon learned the petit blonde hated storms and was scared out of her wits. In an attempt to comfort his, dare he admit it out loud, crush he had hugged her and held her close as rain pounded against the building.

Thunder cracked, sounding like a gunshot. Bunny squeaked and snuggled farther into his arms. "Bunny, it's alright. It's only a storm. It will pass." He looked into her frightened cerulean eyes. Hating to admit it he had enjoyed not having her yell at him and her being curled up next to him. He sat there, hoping this storm would never end.

* * *

Some of you may recognize some of these drabbles from one of my previous series of drabbles from previous years. I decided to start over this year, starting off with changing my penname, it used to be Sailor Rallison. Have a great week! ~ Allie


	3. Day Three - Hug

DAY THREE : Hug

* * *

Darien sighed as he sat at the counter his head hung over his cup of coffee. Nothing had gone right for him that day, nothing at all.

A youma had attacked the night before and one of the stupid generals had shown up. the battle had worn him out and he had overslept and ran into Meatball Head while running to class as his car had broken down that morning causing him to be late to class.

After suffering through the long day of listening to his teachers go on and on about things he already knew, he found himself sitting at the arcade not paying attention as Andrew jabbered about Rita. Something he had been doing for the last half hour.

A small weight at his side pulled him from his thoughts. Looking down he found himself staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes. Bunny was standing next to him with her arms wrapped around his torso. "Meatball, what are you doing?"

She looked at him with a grin on her face. "You seemed unhappy and look like you needed a hug."

The dark haired man gave her a rare smile. The little bunny had just unknowingly made his day.


	4. Day Four - Snow

DAY FOUR : Snow

* * *

Darien chuckled as he watched Bunny twirl around in the snow, her long golden pigtails dancing around her as she spun.

"Bunny. Sorry to ruin your fun, but we gotta go." He said, glancing up at the darkening sky. "We gotta get home before it gets dark. And we've been out here for … two hours already."

"But I don't wanna go!" she argued back at him.

"Bun-"

Thud.

He was cut off by a glob of icy, slushy snow hitting him in the face. "Bunny!" he growled, wiping the remains of the snowball off his face. He glanced up only to see the pink clad figure duck behind a tree.

Thud. Another ball hit him in the back, snow splattering all across his coat.

Bending down he quickly formed a sphere of snow and carefully took aim. Bunny wanted a snowball fight and he was gonna bring it on.


	5. Day Five - Beautiful

DAY FIVE : Beautiful

* * *

Serenity sighed as she gazed up at her home from where she was laying on the soft sand with her head rested on Endymion's chest. She had managed to sneak down to earth with only one of her guards following her.

Of course her prince had to sneak away from his own guard to escape from the Elysian palace. Not that that had been too hard for it was only Kunzite watching him tonight and Venus was doing a very good job distracting him while the prince escaped.

The two lovers were sprawled out on a nearby beach gazing at the stars. Neither one saying anything. Just admiring the beauty of the stars.

Serenity felt a slight tug on her insanely long silver locks. Turning she propped herself on his chest, gazing up into his ocean blue eyes. "Whatcha doin'" he asked.

"Thinking."

"Bout what?"

Serenity sighed. "It's so weird to see home from here. It looks just like a shining pearl floating in the sky." she replied pointing towards the full moon in the dark night sky.

"Yeah... It's beautiful, just like you."


	6. Day Six - Light Bulb

DAY SIX : Light Bulb

* * *

Darien watched as the 4'11" blonde struggled to reach the burned out light. Walking over to the ladder he looked up at her. "Hey Meatball Head! Does the midget need any help?"

Bunny jumped, wobbling on the stepladder before toppling off.

Instinctively, the dark haired man rushed forward and caught her in his arms before crashing to the floor. "Gosh, Meatball! Ya gotta be more careful! What where you doing up there anyways?"

Bunny looked up at her proclaimed nemesis. "Drew asked me to change the light for him." She blushed when she realized that he was still holding her like a damsel in distress. " Um…. Jerk, you know you can put me down now."


	7. Day Seven - Homework

DAY SEVEN : Homework

* * *

"Darien! Can you help me?"

The dark haired man glanced up from his thick textbook at his girlfriend who was gazing up at him with her big blue eyes.

"What is it, Bunny?"

"I don't get this!" she said angrily, pointing a finger at her own hated math book.

Darien looked over at the algebra problem she was glaring at. "Well what about it don't you get?"

"I don't get it." She repeated blandly, jabbing her finger at the first equation at the top of the page.

Darien sighed mentally, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was gonna be a long, _long _night.


	8. Day Eight - Maps

DAY EIGHT : Maps

* * *

"So you need to turn up here." Bunny said looking up from the map in her hands.

"Bun, I… uh… I think we're lost." Darien said pulling his shiny red car over to the side of the road.

"How could we be lost? We were following a map!" the blonde cried, shaking said map in the air.

Darien leaned over and plucked the large paper out of his girlfriend's grip. After studying it for a minute he looked back at her. "Bunny,"

"What?"

"You were holding the map upside down."


	9. Day Nine - Beetle

DAY NINE - Beetle

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" the Neo Queen Serenity's high pitch scream echoed through the halls of the Crystal Palace.

King Endymion sprinted as fast as he could towards their room, his sword materializing out of thin air as he slammed the doors open.

Upon entering the room he burst out laughing. Serenity was standing on her dresser, her royal gown clutched in her fists.

"Sere, what happened?"

The queen lifted a shaking hand and pointed to the corner of the room. "There was a bug, Endy! A big huge giant bug!"

Endymion paced to where his wife was pointing, sure enough there was a tiny beetle the size of a button crawling along the crystal floor. He burst into laughter once more, his deep chuckles resonating throughout the room. Binging down he picked up the poor bug who was forced to hear the Queen's screech, and brought it over to the window, letting it go.

"What's so funny!" Serenity demanded as she climbed down from her perch.

"It's just the girl who defeated Chaos is scared of a tiny bug."


	10. Day Ten - Storm - Part Two

DAY TEN - Storm - Part Two

* * *

Lightning flashed, illuminating the crystal hallways of the palace. King Endymion sat with the golden haired queen curled up in his lap. Serenity jumped at the loud rumbling of thunder overhead. Lightning shattered the sky, its fingers of white hot energy crawling over the city in the dark night air. The door to the room burst open as a pink blur ran and wedged itself in between the two monarchs.

Endymion laughed in his mind as Rini ducked underneath the silky comforter that was wrapped around Serenity and himself. Thunder clapped, ear piercingly loud. Endymion embraced the frightened pink-haired princess while Serenity buried her head in the crock between his own head and shoulder.

Reassuring his daughter and wife he smiled to himself, thinking of all the times he had done this in both his past as Darien and Endymion. He swore to himself that no matter how long Serenity had been on this planet, she would always, _always_ hate storms.


	11. Day Eleven - Sick Day

**Sick Days**

* * *

"So… whatcha gonna do today? Spend another day on the sofa watching TV like a couch potato?" Darien teased as he sat down next to the blanket covered lump on the couch.

Bunny pulled the quilt down and glared up at her once beloved boyfriend. "Meanie!" she rasped out. "I'm sick, there's not much else I can do!"

Darien chuckled as he dodged a flying tissue box. "Buns, I'm just kidding, don't need to start throwing things."

Bunny looked up at her so called tormenter. "Can you just get me another box? That one was empty anyways…. Please?" she begged.

"Of course." He leaned down and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead. "Anything for you."

* * *

_Sorry for posting this one really late, I'm not feeling too good today..._


	12. Day Twelve - Little Things

**Little Things**

* * *

Bunny smiled as she leaned against the railing of the apartment balcony, gazing up at the stars. They looked so beautiful, calm and serene, smiling down at her. They stood proudly, twinkling like diamonds amongst the great, inky black expanse that was the night sky. It was a new moon so the stars sparkled brighter than usual, not having to compete with the moon.

She watched in awe as a shooting-star speed across the sky, leaving a fiery trail in its wake.

"Aren't you cold?"

The smaller girl looked up into a pair of caring, navy eyes. Darien stood leaning against the doorway, watching her intently.

"A bit." She shrugged, shivering as a chilly gust of wind swept over her as she turned back to the stars. "I don't really mind it though."

She felt Darien wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him, his chin rested on the top of her head. Bunny snuggled back into his warmth, enjoying just being with him. Not talking or really even doing anything, just having him next to him.

It was the little things in life, like this, she loved the most.


	13. Day Thirteen - Arguement

**Argument**

* * *

"Meatball Head!"

"Bun Head!"

"Its Meatball Head!"

"Bun Head!"

"Meatball!"

"Bun!"

"Both of you shut up!" Bunny cried seeping in between her boyfriend and her friend. "Dare. Haruka. Stop arguing! First of all my name is Bunny! Not Meatball Head or Bun Head! Second of all there's no need to fight over me!" the blonde glared at her messy haired boyfriend and then at the older woman who she thought of more as a brother.

"Fine with me, little Kitten." the short haired blonde replied, winking at the odango'd girl beside her.

Darien's face grew red with jealously. "It's Bunny."

"it's Kitten." the racer argued back.

"Bunny."

"Kitten."

"Bunny!"

"Kitten!"

Bunny sighed, spun around, turning her back to her two arguing friends. "Why can't they just stop!"


	14. Day Fourteen - Breakfast

**Breakfast**

* * *

"Um…Dare…? Why are you eating cold pizza for breakfast?" Bunny asked as she walked into the small kitchen of the apartment she shared with Darien.

"Who says I can't? And it's the only thing I could find." The tall man responded.

"Well pizza isn't a breakfast food. It's just sorta odd. Don't ya think?" the blonde said as she sat down on the table next to Darien's plate.

"Well, why should we be stuck with eating breakfast foods for breakfast? I mean we have breakfast for dinner some times, and what about brunch? Why can't people have dinner foods for breakfast?"

"Because it just isn't right!" Bunny argued back while the charcoal haired man arched a brow at her. "Breakfast foods are for breakfast. Dinner foods are for dinner! Not the other way around?"

"Whatever you say, Buns. I'm still gonna eat cold pizza for breakfast."

* * *

So, I'm running out of drabble ideas, suguestions or requests, anyone?

PS It makes me so happy when you guys tell me what you think of these drabbles :)


	15. Day Fifteen - Hammock

**Hammock**

* * *

Darien felt the hammock shake as Bunny sat down next to him.

"Hey Dare." she smiled as she leaned against him.

"Buns." he said nonchalantly, navy blue eyes never leaving the page of his book.

"Whatcha doin'?" the small blonde asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Reading. As I have been doing for the last hour. I'm just about done if you're wondering." he snapped his book shut and stood up, the hammock swinging. Yawning, he stretched his arms and turned back to Bunny. "Well I'm going in, how `bout you?"

"I'm coming."

"You need any help? You know those thing have a tendency to flip oven, especially when you're trying to get out." he asked teasingly.

"I don't need help, thank you very much. I am perfectly capable to get out of this thing myself." Bunny said, her arms crossed.

Darien chuckled. "OK. OK. You don't need any help. I'll just go then." he turned and started to leave when he heard a thump.

"Ow."

And she said she didn't need any help.


	16. Day Sixteen - Stain

**Stain**

* * *

Bunny watched the door eagerly, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Uh oh. Bunny, what did you do this time?" Rei asked, pushing a strand of purply black hair behind her ear.

"Yesterday I sorta dumped my milkshake on The Jerk."

"And how does that make you feel so happy?"

"Because he was wearing that horrendous jacket of his. And now it has a big chocolate stain on the back so he can't wear it anymore." she said grinning.

"That's actually pretty ingenious, Bunny."

"Yep I know! Aren't you so proud of me?" the blonde girl giggled, only to cut Rei off when begin to respond. "Shhhh! Here he comes!"

The doors opened revealing the tall boy. And of course as always he was wearing that stupid jacket, too ugly for words. Yet there wasn't a single stain on it.

How was that possible? Chocolate always left a stain! She knew that from experience.

"Hey Meatball!" he waved his hand and headed towards her, a cheery look on his face.

She glared up at him with an angry look. "How where you able to get out that stain. Chocolate always stains!" she demanded, partially freaked out and angry.

That dark haired boy looked right into her bright blue eyes. "Didn't I tell you I have two of these jackets, my dear Bunny?" Darien remarked, chuckling.

"B-b-but... I don't..." the blonde trailed off as her tormenter cackled evilly walking up to the counter leaving a disbelieving and stuttering Bunny behind.

SORRY I DIDNT POST THUS YESTERDAY. IM OUT OF THE COUNTRY ABD JUST NOW GOT WIFI -Allie


	17. Day Seventeen - Carrot

**Carrot**

* * *

Bunny glared at the small orange veggie on her plate. "No I won't eat it!" she cried angrily, shoving her plate forwards.

Darien sighed as he speared the vegetable on his for and held it in front of the blonde girls face as if he were trying to get a picky toddler to eat. "Buns, it just a carrot. Why won't you eat it. They're really good."

"No. I don't like carrots. They are nasty!" she argued back, crossing her arms.

"It seems like you would like carrots though. I mean your name being Bunny. And bunnies like carrots. It just seems natural that you would like carrots." he said, waving the orange colored vegetable in front of her face. "Anyways... have you ever even had a carrot before?"

"No... But that's only because they're gross!"


	18. Day Eighteen - Hic-Ups

**Hic Ups**

* * *

*Hic!*

*Hic!*

*Hic!*

Darien glanced at his hic-uping girlfriend over the top of his book. Gosh this was getting annoying. Bunny had had the hic-ups for like the past hour or so. The blonde who sat next to him had tried just about everything to get rid of them.

She currently was sitting upside down, holding her breath.

*Hic!*

"Dang it! That's what, *Hic!* the fifth ti *Hic!* time I've tried *Hic!* that!" she grumbled as she pushed herself back into a sitting position. "Why doesn't anything *Hic!* seem to work- Oh!"

The ebony haired man had suddenly bent down and kissed her deeply, startling her. He broke away from her. Leaving the small girl out of breath.

"Well I think that's the solution to your problem."


	19. Day Nineteen - Haircut

**Haircut**

* * *

Bunny laughed as she walked into the arcade with her friends. Her freshly cut blonde hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and partially tucked into her pink beanie so that it fell to the middle of her back.

"Hey Drew! Can I get a shake please?" she asked, taking a seat at the counter next to Darien.

The tall boy turned to greet his nemesis. "Hey Meatbal…. What have you done to her hair?" he demanded.

The blonde looked up at him with frightened blue eyes. "I got it cut?" she said nervously, more like a question than a statement.

"How could you do that!" the black haired boy practically yelled.

"What do you mean? Do you have a problem with me getting my hair cut or something?" she asked pulling her off and letting the golden waves tumble down to her knees. "I mean I only got a few inched off."


	20. Day Twenty - Books

**Books**

* * *

Darien nearly burst out laughing as he entered the living room to find his girlfriend curled up on the couch with a book. "Whatcha doin' Buns?" he asked glancing over her shoulder at the book.

"Reading ." She responded dully, without looking up from her page.

The dark haired man laughed. "I never thought I'd live to see the day my lil' Meatball Head would choose to read a book on her own free will." He sat down on the sofa next to her, his chin resting in between the two buns on her head.

"I'm not. A new movie came out and I wanted to see it with the girls but they said I couldn't go until I read the book."


	21. Day Twenty One - Misinterpretation

**Misinterpretation**

* * *

"_ -You know that I love you  
I have you since our eyes first met  
I know were meant to be together  
Each moment with you is the best one yet_

_I just sleep better_  
_With your head upon my shoulder_  
_And this love letter_  
_Is televised for all the world to see_-"

"Stalker!" Bunny cried, pointing at Darien who was oddly playing a guitar and singing.

He stopped mod chord glancing up at her. "What? No I'm not a stalker! And why would you think that?"

"I quote. 'I just sleep better, with your head upon my shoulder' and 'You know that I love you. I have since our eyes first met'. What about that isn't stalkerish.

The ebony haired boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Two things. One, Stalkerish isn't a word and secondly, that song was Freedom in Panem's _In The Hunger Games_. Don't believe me. Here are the lyrics." He pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper with the lyrics and chords written on it with immaculate handwriting.

"Katniss, you know that I love you. / I have since our eyes first met…." She read, trailing off. "Oh. Never mind…. Wait… why do you have a love song about a fictional character?!"

*Song used is 'Boy With the Bread' by Alex Carpenter*


	22. Day Twenty Two - Hostage

**Hostage**

* * *

"Darien! Give it back!" Bunny cried. "Give it back!"

"No." the tall boy argued back calmly. "Not until you do your work."

"But I don't wanna! Now give it back!"

"Do your homework and I'll give it back. Seriously! We've been arguing about this for five minutes."

"Fine." Bunny sat down grudgingly as she watched her boyfriend tauntingly hold her chocolate bar in front of her, chuckling.

* * *

Sorry this past week updates have been kinda not on schedule. I was out of the country and in the middle of a jungle for most of the time and didn't have access to wifi or cell service. sorry guys. I promise I'll do better from now on. 3 Allie


	23. Day Twenty Three - Dead

**Dead**

* * *

"He's dead!" Bunny cried. "He's dead! He's dead! He's dead!"

Bunny sat at the counter of the Crown Arcade with her friends. Bunny's usually bright and cheery eyes where now red and puffy from crying. Andrew handed the crying girl a handkerchief, into which Bunny promptly blew her runny nose before putting her head down in her arms and sobbing even more.

"Bunny, there's no reason to cry." Lita said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Bunny looked up at the tall brunette as she wiped her streaming eyes on the sleeve of her blouse. "I only had him for a week and now he's gone. Dead."

"Buns, who's dead?" asked a confused Darien, who had just walked in and had only heard the last part of his new girlfriend's statement, as he wrapped his arms around Bunny.

"The goldfish you got me on our first date." Sniffled Bunny as she pointed to a fishbowl sitting on the counter where said fish currently floated, dead.


	24. Day Twenty Four - Fashion

**Fashion**

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity sighed as she looked at the pea green jacket hanging in the back of King Endymion's closet. God, how she hated it. At least it wasn't nearly as bad as the lilac tuxedo she was forced to look at every day. A lot of things may have changed over two millennia, but one thing always stayed the same, her husband's awful sense of fashion


	25. Day Twenty Five - Cookies

**Cookies**

* * *

"Darien!" a high pitched yell came from the kitchen of the large apartment.

"What is it, Bunny?" Darien called back without looking up from his book.

"Can you come here…. Please?" came the embarrassed reply.

The tall, dark haired man took off his reading glasses and headed towards where his girlfriend was baking. He had tried to convince her not to attempt to cook anything, but Bunny had told him that she had everything under control and didn't need his help.

"Buns, you okay?" he questioned as he pushed open the door. He didn't even have to hear her reply because his question was answered as he saw the disaster zone that was the kitchen.

Flour and sugar covered the counters, while burnt blobs of dough where scattered next to a fallen pan by the oven. A very messy Bunny sat in the corner with a mortified look on her face.

"Bunny, what happened in here?" Darien asked as he whipped flour of the small blonde's face.

"I wanted to make you cookies."


	26. Day Twenty Six - Magic

**Magic**

* * *

"Gah... I thought you told me she was gonna meet you here at noon. It's almost one." Andrew commented as he leaned across the counter to look at his best friend.

Darien sighed as he ran a hand through his already unruly ebony hair. "Well what do you expect, this is Meatball Head we're talking about. She probably forgot that we had a date planned for today."

"I heard that, Jerk!" Bunny said from the doorway of the arcade.

"Jerk, what a nice way to great you boyfriend, eh, Buns." Darien snickered, sliding off his stool to kiss her. With a flick of his wrist he made a small bouquet of red roses appear out of nowhere. "For you, milady." he said with a small bow.

"Wow, Darien, I didn't know you knew how to do magic tricks." Andrew said with an astonished look on his face from where he was standing from behind the counter.

Bunny and Darien exchanged glances. "Yeah... Magic tricks. Come on Bunny, let's go." he stuttered before quickly dragging her to his car parked outside.

Andrew stared after his two good friends. 'Well that was odd.' he thought, shrugging.

If only he knew... if only he knew...


	27. Day Twenty Seven - Normal

**Normal**

* * *

'Ow! Bad Luna!"

"Bunny you OK?" Darien called in the direction of Bunny's yell.

"No. Stupid cat scraped me!"

"I'm am not stupid. You should know better than to wake a sleeping cat, especially me." Luna's voice echoed down the hall.

"Well why did you have to scratch me!"

Darien sighed, leaning against the door frame, watching his wife argue with their cat.

Yep. This would never be a normal family.


	28. Day Twenty Eight - Tape

**Tape**

* * *

"Ow!"

"Just hold still, Bunny!"

"But it hurts!" the blonde girl whined.

"Well it wouldn't if you just stayed still, Meatball Head!" Darien yelled back, his voice growing louder with each word.

Bunny glared up at him, her blues eyes snapping like fire. "Well I'm sorry." She shot back at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll just let you go on pulling my hair out!"

Darien grimaced, never had Bunny been so snarky before. "I guess you don't want my help than. Sorry for doing what you asked me to do than." He turned to walk away but was stopped by Bunny grabbing his wrist.

"Dare, I'm sorry. I never should have gotten mad. I guess we're both in bad moods today. Please help me." She gazed at him with saddened, watery eyes.

"OK. Fine. Just one question. Just how on earth did you manage to get tape stuck in your hair?"

SORRY I DIDNT UPLOAD ONE YESTERDAY. MY COMPUTER KEPT CRASHING.


	29. Day Twenty Nine - Movies

**Movies**

* * *

"Hey, Dare what about this one?" Bunny asked, holding up a DVD case after sorting through their collection of movies.

Darien glanced up at the cover, recognizing the cover instantly. "But, Bunny, you always cry when we watch that one." He tried to reason. But it was too late, as his blonde girlfriend had already made up her mind and it was no use.

Almost two hours later he was sitting on the sofa with an arm around Bunny, who was now sobbing into his shirt.

He tore his gaze from the screen that now depicted a wide shot of a burning, crumbling castle. "Buns, I told you that you would cry if we watched this one."

The flaxen haired girl lifted her watery blue eyes up to gaze at him. "But it's one of my favorites."

Darien sighed in his head. One of her favorite movies being one she always cried during. Just one of the many things he still didn't get about Bunny, or really girls in general.


	30. Day Thirty - Daddy's Little Girl

**Daddy's Little Girl**

* * *

Bunny stood with her mother at the window watching her dad chasing Darien down the street.

The couple had decided to tell Bunny's parents everything. Them being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, they had even told the Tsukino's about Crystal Tokyo and Rini being their kid from the 30th century.

Now Bunny watched and angry Ken Tsukino running down the block yelling "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SOPOSED TO BE THE FREAKING KING OF THE WORLD! STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!" as her fiancé sprinted away.

"Mom, do you think I should go help Darien now?" she asked, not looking up from the hilarious scene outside.

"Yeah…. You probably should if you still want to marry him."


	31. Day Thirty One - Distraction

**Distraction**

* * *

Serenity giggled as she raced down the halls away from the dark haired earth prince, silver pigtails dancing behind her. Turning a corner in one on the Elysian palace's many corridors she slid on her shimmering slippers. Looking up she gasped at the scene in front of her.

"Ha ha! Caught you, Sere!" the princess felt Endymion's arms wrap around her waist and pull her to him. Elbowing him Serenity escaped from the prince and pointed towards where Kunzite and Venus were cought in a heated kiss at the end of the hall.

Endymion's cobalt blue eyes widened as he dragged Serenity away. Once safely out of ear-shot she burst into a fit of giggles.

The tall prince couldn't help but chuckle as a goofy grin spread across his face. "Well I guess now we know how Venus distracts him."

* * *

I thought it would be a good idea to thank all of those who have been so very kind to review my story at the end of each month so here we go!

Lots of Warm Fuzzies go to

tate4eva

guest (All of you, Not sure if its the same one or not)

serena princess 2

SailorStar23

trish1573

xSmallLadySerenity13

SailorMoon489

James Birdsong

4fireking

Sailor Rayquaza

ascella star

BookwoemLexii

princessanastasiaromanov464

Chibi Kylee

Br8AutumnLuvr

M00NBunnie K

SilverMoonlightBunny

The Legend of Zelda Fangirl

The Trio Of Twilight

.180

kissn'envy

partyinabox23

Forever and Always a Fan

irishone

meapzilla2mouse

tiffany aka basketcase

Thanks so much you guys!

3 Allie


	32. Day Thirty Two - Pencil

**Pencil**

* * *

Bunny sat staring at a simple wooden pencil held in her hand. Turning around she faced Darien, who was watching her from where he was studying.

"What is it, Buns?"

"So ya know how you can kill a vampire with a wooden stake?"

He nodded.

"Well, could you kill one with a pencil?"

* * *

I'm so sorry I didn't update this in days! my computer crashed and wasn't working!

Also, I know this one is kinda weird, I wrote this during rehearsal for I Kissed a Vampire and was kinda inspired by the show...


	33. Day Thirty Three - GPS

**GPS**

* * *

"Dang it! Darien cried, hitting the fancy new electronic device, more like devil, sitting on the dash board of his car.

"Dare, are we lost?" Bunny looked over at her boyfriend with a worried look on her face.

The black haired man turned his navy eyes to look at her. "No, I know exactly where we are, it's just this damn GPS took us to the wrong place! I hate this stupid contraption. He hit the small machine, which started to beep in a quite annoying fashion.

Bunny shrugged. "Well I guess now you know how I feel about maps."


	34. Day Thirty Four - There By My Side

**There By My Side**

* * *

Lita watched as Bunny picked pitifully at her noodles with her fork. The small blonde had been acting strange all day. Most of the week to be in fact.

The auburn haired girl sat down next to her saddened friend. "Hey, Bunny. Ya wanna talk about it?"

The dismayed Bunny looked up into Lita's jade green eyes, holding back tears. "It's just…. I…. I…. Oh, Lita, I miss him so much!" she cried, a tear slid down her cheek and fell to the table.

"It's okay. Let it out." the taller of the two comported the petite girl. "Think about it this was. Just a week ago you were yelling at him that you would kill him if he called you Meatball Head one more time."

This only made her sob harder. The cries slowly calmed down to sniffles as she blew her nose on her napkin. "I know. We fought all the time. But when… when… when _it _happened, I kinda realized that I had loved him the whole time. I just took him for granted. Never really giving much thought about knowing him. To me he was just 'The Jerk', my nemesis that I argued with every day after school. But I regret that now. And I was just too stupid to admit it. I never even knew I loved him until he was being taken away from me. Half dead, and being pulled away from me. I wonder what they've done to him? I just wish he was here. By my side."

*inspired by the song 'There By My Side' by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls*


	35. Day Thirty Five - ABCs

A is for

B is for Bunny

C is for Chocolate or Coffee

D is for Darien

E is for Endymion

F is for Forever Together (seriously 3 _millennium _is a **_long_** time ;P )

G is for

H is for Happiness

I is for

J is for

King and Queen of the Earth

L is for Lita's cookies

M is for Milkshakes

N is for

O is for

P is for

Q is for

R is for Rini

S is for Serenity

T is for Tuxie, the world's cutest superhero!

U is for Us

V is for

W is for

X is for

Y is for stupid Youma

Z is for ¿Zebras?

Endymion peered over the queen's shoulder at what she was writing. "What's that?" he asked, raising a brow at the absurdity of the list.

Serenity turned around to look at her fellow ruler. "The ABCs of our lives, silly! I'm just stumped on what to out for some of the letters."

The king took the pen from his wife's hand and quickly wrote something down. "How's this?" he asked passing the paper back to the blonde.

_I is for I Love You._


	36. Day Thirty Six - Jacket

**Jacket**

* * *

Bunny shivered as she walked down the street towards her home, Darien at her side. The autumn leaves were vibrant shades of red, orange, and russet. A chilly breeze swept by, making her shudder once more. Bunny wrapped her arms around herself to help with the cold as her thin school uniform didn't help at all. "Gosh! Why does it have to be so cold?"

The blonde girl leaned against her boyfriend, seeking warmth. "Here, Buns." The ebony haired man pulled off his olive colored blazer and wrapped it around the small girl. "You need it more than I do. And to answer your question, it's cold because it's almost winter."

"Ha ha, very funny." Bunny rested her head against Darien's shoulder, well more like his arm, breathing in the scent she had always associated with him, coffee and chocolate, that lingered on the jacket.

The jacket she hated, yet loved because it reminded her of him. He jacket that was uniquely Darien.


	37. Day Thirty Seven - Prize

**Prize**

* * *

Darien stood in front of one of the rigged boardwalk games, aimlessly tossing rings at the bottles, cursing the day he had agreed to go to amusement park with Andrew and the blonde mess, Bunny.

"Hey, Jerk." the small blonde appeared out of nowhere at his side.

"Meatball, aren't you supposed to be with Drew?" he asked, looking at Bunny.

"He had to go to the bathroom. And yes. He knows where I am."

The black haired boy sighed and turned back to the game. Using his skills from being Tuxedo Mask he expertly ringed his last three plastic hoops around the bottle targets.

"Ohh! Darien! You get one of the big prizes! You should get the bunny!" she pointed excitedly at the large pink bunny hanging from the side of the booth.

Darien looked at the guy running the game. "Sure. The rabbit."

He passed the prize to an astonished Bunny. "Well. Here you go. I have no use for a giant shedding bunny." he laughed as he watched Bunny struggle with the large stuffed animal, seeing as it was bigger than her. "Ha! It looks just like you!"


	38. Day Thirty Eight - Sleepy Head

**Sleepy Head**

* * *

"Good Morning Meatball Head!"

Bunny groaned and rolled over, shoving a pillow over her head.

"Come on, Buns. Wakie, wakie!" the tall dark haired man poked is half asleep girlfriend on her cheek.

"No!" she smashed her pillow into his face, trying to make him go away. "Now go away, Dare. I'm sleeping." Bunny cried, pulling her blanket over her head.

"I don't wanna get up. It's too early! It's abnormal for someone to get up this early! It should be illegal for you to be hyper at this time!"

Darien plucked the covers off of her. "It's one in the afternoon, Buns."


	39. Day Thirty Nine - To Do List

**To Do List**

* * *

Darien's Mental To Do List:

- Set alarm for six (Do this night before)

- Jog

- Get ready for school, remember books!

- Annoy Meatball Head on the way to school

- School

- Go talk to Drew at the arcade, get coffee, and annoy Meatball Head again.

- Go by store and buy milk and eggs

- Study for test tomorrow

- ¿Save Sailor Moon from youma? Maybe? Hopefully not…

- Sleep!


	40. Day Forty - Milkshakes can be Weapons

**Milkshakes can be Weapons**

* * *

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Bunny pouted.

"Well, why do you have to be such a dumb Meatball Head?" Darien snapped back, teasingly.

"That was cruel!"

The blonde girl hurled her chocolate milkshake at him, with a smug grin plastered across her face, she spun on her heel and stomped out of the arcade.

Darien looked towards his other blonde friend standing behind the counter. He angrily grabbed the rag Andrew had held out to him. He wiped the thick drink from his face, where it had been dripping down onto his shirt.

"See, I told you Meatball Head would find a way to turn a shake into a weapon to use against me!"


	41. Day Forty One - Handwriting

**Handwriting**

* * *

Bunny watched as Darien scribbled down a note. She grabbed the paper, glancing at it. "Um. Dare. Ya know no one can read this." She held the paper back out to him.

"I can. And that's all that matters" the black haired man retorted as took back his paper full of notes.

The small girl raised a blonde eye brow at him. "Ya know what's funny. Is that it used to be my handwriting that nobody could read. But now that you've gone off to med school, your writing is like all other doctors. No one can read it anymore."


	42. Day Forty Two - Scarf

**Scarf**

* * *

Bunny shoved a colorfully wrapped package into her arch nemesis's hand with a mischievous grin.

Darien hesitantly too the package. "What's this?" he asked bluntly as he cautiously unwrapped it, a green and gray scarf falling from the packaging.

"A Slytherin scarf." The small, blonde girl giggled, a smile on her face.

"And why…?"

"Because I think you'd be in Slytherin, Jerk." With that Bunny spun on her heel and skipped back over to her friends.

"Slytherin." Darien muttered to himself, slightly offended by the gift now sitting on the counter in front of him. "I wouldn't be in Slytherin. I'm not evil…"

* * *

Sorry I have been posting so late in the day, I've been really busy sitting in front of the fireplace trying to stay warm. (I'm pretty sure its not supposed to be 28 degrees in Texas...)


	43. Day Forty Three - Coffee

**Coffee**

* * *

"I am soooo tired!" the blonde girl whined, her cheek pressed against the kitchen counter.

"Well hello then, Tired!" Darien joked, leaning over and poked Bunny's cheek with the hand not holding a large mug of coffee. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Sleep." the blonde groaned, resting her head on her arms.

"Oh come on. That's not fun. Let's go outside and do something." he took another gulp from his mug, a huge grin on his face.

Bunny lifted her head looking at her boyfriend, and pried the ceramic mug from his hands. "Oaky. Someone doesn't need any more coffee today."


	44. Day Forty Four - Hot Glue Gun

**Hot Glue Gun**

* * *

"Ow!" Bunny yelped and dropped the glue gun she was holding.

Darien looked up at the blonde girl he was supposed to be watching. Andrew had told him to watch his Meatball Headed enemy as she used the hot glue gun in the back room. "Whatcha do this time, Meatball?"

In response she held up her reddened finger before returning to blow on it. "I burned it."

The ebony haired boy put his book aside and knelt besides her, taking her small hand into his own and looked at her burned finger. "Come on Meatball Head, it's not that bad!"

"But it hurts!" she whined, tears in her baby blue eyes.

Darien shook his head slowly, her hand still in his. "Oh Meatball Head…. What am I ever gonna do with you?"


	45. Day Forty Five - Valentine

**Valentine**

* * *

"Here you go!" Bunny shoved a handmade pink card into Darien's hand.

"What is this?" he asked, taking a glance at the slightly messy cover of the card.

"A Valentine's Day Card, of course." She replied.

"And why are you giving me this, Meatball Head?" he asked, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Because it's Valentine's Day, Jerk!" she spun on her heel and stormed out of the arcade, not before slipping and falling flat on her rump though. Which kinda ruined the effect.

Darien opened the card, glancing at its contents.

_Darien,_

_I know I can by annoying at times._

Darien snorted, understatement of the year.

_But I do hope you can think of me as a friend. I know you may consider me your enemy, but I say you are one of my friends. One that I fight with a lot. I wanted to suggest that we make a treaty. We fight all the time and I would like for us just to be friends. With all of that said, I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day, Jerk._

_Love,_

_Your Nemesis,_

_Bunny_

* * *

_Happy Valentines Day everyone!_

_3 Allie_


	46. Day Forty Six - Calculator

**Calculator**

* * *

"Stupid math! I hate it!" Bunny cried, dropping the fancy calculator and hung her head over the thick textbook. "I hate it! I hate it! I Hate!"

Darien put an arm around his girlfriend's small shoulders. "Oh come on, Buns. Math can be fun."

He grabbed the fallen graphing calculator. He punched in an equation and held it up for the blonde girl to see. "No it's not, look, Bunny. You can use math to do this."

Bunny glanced up her face lighting up in a big smile when she saw what was on the screen. "Oh! It's a pretty heart!

* * *

_a big thank you to _tate4eva _for being the 100th reviewer! I had no idea that this would get that many reviews! _3 Allie


	47. Day Forty Seven - Paper Cuts

**Paper Cuts**

* * *

"Ow."

Bunny looked up at her boyfriend who was sitting next to her on the couch, reading a book while Bunny laughed at some silly TV show. "What is it, Darien?" she asked shifting away from him.

Dairen held up his finger, mimicking what Bunny had done to him on more than one occasion when she hurt her finger. "I got a paper cut. Nothing to worry your little Meatball Head-ed self about, Buns."

The blonde girl gave him a mock serious look. "Paper cuts," she said solemnly. "One of the various, random, no good reasons for not reading books."


	48. Day Forty Eight - Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

Darien walked around the corner going from the bedroom back to the living room only to hear soft snores coming from the living room. He slowed down and carefully made his way down the hall, trying not to make any sounds, knowing what was probably occurring in the next room.

Bunny lay curled up on the couch, fast asleep, her book bag being used as a makeshift pillow. Darien couldn't help but smile. She seemed so happy when she slept, like Sleeping Beauty from little kid story books.

And of course. Trust Meatball Head to fall asleep in the five minutes he had let to go retrieve something from his room.


	49. Day Forty Nine - Freedom

**Freedom**

* * *

Princess Serenity rejoiced in her newfound freedom. All the bright colors of Earth.

How could such a beautiful place be so bad?

She had heard countless stories of all the barbaric people from this blue and green planet. How could all those stories be true? It seemed like such a wonderful place.

She spun around, her silver hair flowing around her as she fell to the soft green grass, her baby blue eyes closed.

They snapped open when she felt someone standing over her. A young man with hair as black as night was looking down at her with piercing, deep blue eyes….


	50. Day Fifty - Tag

**Tag**

* * *

Endymion chased the silver haired princess around the corner of the garden maze. Her laughter hung in the air around him, twinkling like bells as it echoed around the hedge wall of the maze.

He caught up to Serenity as she met a dead end. The tall prince slowly cornered her. "Caught you!" he laughed as he begin to tickle her mercilessly.

The smaller girl squirmed away from him and pushed her way past him. "Not anymore!" she giggled, her long silvery pigtails dancing in the wind behind her as she dashed away, leaving him to chase her once more.

* * *

OH MY GOSH GUYS. I am sooooo sorry I didn't update this for a few days. I'm extremely busy working on a national premier of a musical that opens tomorrow, well really today as it's past midnight... But anyways, I've been in kind of a hellish week. sorry! 3 Allie


	51. Day Fifty One - Denouement

**Denouement**

* * *

That last fateful day and night of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. The final battles

Prince Endymion's last proclamation of love to his princess with his final breath.

Princess Serenity's last haunting cries as she plunged her beloved prince's sword through her heart, unable to live without her one true love.

The silvery white light coming from the Silver Crystal that covered the rocky planet in its glow as Queen Serenity gave her own life for another chance at life and love for Endymion and Serenity. Another chance to have a peaceful life. Another chance to be together, forever.


	52. Day Fifty Two - Rose

**Rose**

* * *

Bunny, no Sailor Moon, cried as the monster cornered her. What a crappy day she was having. First she woke up late, then that cat that made her late to school, and don't even get her started on that Jerk who had made fun of her early that day. And now this.

She yelped as a sharp object flew by, scraping her knew through her boot.

She saw what looked like a red and black cape swish out of sight out of the corner of her eye

The evil creature stumbled back, a red rose embedded in its chest.

A red rose that had just save her from certain death.


	53. Day Fifty Three - Don't Leave

**Don't Leave**

* * *

Bunny looked up just in time to see the boy she just realized she loved fall to the ground, blood starting to stain the back of his jacket.

She rushed forward, placing his head in her lap. "No." she muttered over and over again, tears now dripping down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me. You can't! Can't, can't, can't!" She cried, hugging him, crystalline tears now flowed at a steady pace.

One hung in midair, glowing with white light that washed over the pair, flooding their minds with forgotten memories of the past.

"Please, stay with me…. I love you… Endymion…"


	54. Day Fifty Four - Forever

**Forever**

* * *

Serenity held out her hand to the Chaos corrupted Galaxia, refusing to destroy her.

She grasped her hand, releasing all the seed stars that had been forcefully taken, returning the lives that had been lost.

She watched as the seed stars of her friends slowly moved along with all the others.

Serenity stood alone watching life slowly return to the world. "I'm all alone…" she mumbled to herself.

"No you're not." She stared in awe as her friends and guardians reappeared, forming a circle around her. "We're all here with you."

A comforting presence appeared behind her. She spun quickly, attacking the prince of the earth with an embrace.

"Bunny."

"Darien. I thought I had lost you forever. Never leave me again. I love you too much…"


	55. Day Fifty Five - Not Again

Not Again

* * *

Bunny felt tears fill her eyes as Dairen told her he was leaving. "How long?" she asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere from a year to at least three." He leaned against the railing of the park bridge.

Bunny hugged him, keeping her gaze locked on his. "You have to do this. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. You gotta take it."

"I just wish there was a way to go without leaving you." Bunny looked up an idea forming in her head. "And no. You are not going to America with me. You have stay and finish high school."

"But, Dare…."

"No 'buts' Bunny. And that's final."

Bunny looked up at her boyfriend with tear filled eyes before hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you."


	56. Day Fifty Six - Sleeping

**Sleeping**

* * *

Bunny hurried into the Crown Arcade, her clothes wrinkled and her long hair un-brushed. Quickly spotting her friends she ran over to them.

"Where have you been?" snapped Rei as the blonde sat down.

"I… uh… un-expectantly spent the night at Darien's, and we kinda overslept."

Mina's face lit up, taking in Bunny's rumpled look. "Ohmigawd! Did you sleep together?"

"Mina!" she gasped, face flaming red.

Her friend winked. "Well, did ya?"

"Yes… and no. depends on how you define 'sleeping together'. As _it_ no." Mina face fell. "But if you consider it falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie together, than yes."


	57. Day Fifty Seven - Faking Sick

**Faking Sick**

* * *

"But I don't wanna go Dare! Can't we just play sick? These meetings are always soooooo boring!" Neo Queen Serenity pouted, clutching King Endymion's purple cape.

"Think of it this way Buns, people would get suspicious if we both called in sick." The king patted the top of her head in between her two odango.

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him. "We wouldn't both call in sick, I would fake sick and you would say that you were taking care of me. Problem solved!"

Endymion's deep blue eyes stared into Serenity's lighter ones. Unable to say 'no' to her famous Sad Puppy Face, he caved in. "Fine, but if someone confronts us about it, it was all your idea, and you forced me to do it."


	58. Day Fifty Eight - Cupid's Arrow

**Cupid's Arrow**

* * *

Darien watched as the Meatball-Headed girl he loved to tease struggled to pull back the string of the bow she was holding.

After seeing a movie with her friends, she had decided that she wanted to learn how to shoot a bow like the heroine of the movie. Currently he, Andrew (who was the one who had dragged him into this), Rei, and Bunny stood on the large open space behind the temple, a few small targets set up a short distance from them.

After shooting his last arrow, he glanced over at Rei, who was helping the blonde man knock an arrow. The black haired boy set down the bow he was shooting, making his way to Bunny, who had an unhappy look on her face glairing at the bow in her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tugging on one of her 'Meatballs'.

"It's being stupid making the arrows miss the target." She whined, glaring up at him.

He laughed and took the bow from her hands. Darien pulled an arrow from her quiver and knocked it. Pulling back the bowstring he aimed and let the arrow fly. It landing with a thud on the target in front of them. "It's not broken Meatball Head. You just need more practice."

He placed the bow back in her hand, putting his own over hers, knocking an arrow, he helped her pull it back. "Now just aim and let go of the arrow to shoot." He told her as he helped.

The arrow flew straight this time, hitting the target in the bull's eye. Though neither one noticed, they were too busy gazing up at each other.

* * *

Sorry I'm not keeping track and getting these up on the correct days... The musical is getting kinda crazy, the writers came to our last performance and decided to change a bunch of things in the script, so we've been working our butts off.

I promise I'll try to keep up!

3

Allie


	59. Day Fifty Nine - Life

Life _ Bunny smiled, leaning against her boyfriend, who was acting as a pillow at the moment as they sat in the park, curled up on a raggedy blanket. She let out a sigh of contentment, watching as the sun sank behind the horizon, the sky a vibrant pink. She tilted her head back, her baby blue eyes gazing into Darien's darker ones. "Dare…" "What is it, Buns?" he asked, shifting so that he was sitting up with her in his lap. She reached up and brushed a lock of ebony hair from his face with her small fingers. "What do we do now?" Darien took her hand with his much larger one, brushing a kiss on the back of it. "With what?" "With life." Bunny leaned back so that she was once again resting with her head against his chest. "We don't have any new enemies now. Galaxia's back to good. Nothing new going on. Yet we know that Crystal Tokyo is going to happen. So what happens now?" "I don't know. I don't think any of us do… Except for maybe Setsuna… lets just let life take us where it wants to go." 


	60. Day Sixty - Always a Meatball Head

Always a Meatball Head _ Bunny Tuskino sat at the counter of the counter of the Crown Arcade, almost constantly tucking her hair behind her ear. After finally having enough of Darien Shields teasing her about her 'Meatball' hairstyle she decided to leave it down. The long, golden blonde strands hung down to just above her knees, flowing around the petite girl like a cape woven out of gold threads. "Wow." Bunny looked up from her chocolate milk shake, a grin appearing on her face as she turned around on her stool to see Darien standing in the doorway of the arcade, a dumbfounded look on his face. "What did you do to your hair, Meatball Head?" he asked, regaining himself as he made his way to sit at the stool next to hers. "Hey," Bunny said unhappily. "No 'meatballs'. You can't call me 'Meatball Head' anymore." She exclaimed, crossing her arms as she glared up at him, her light blue eyes challenging him. The dark haired teen reached across and tugged on her flaxen locks. "No can do, Meatball Head. You'll always be a Meatball Head, my Meatball Head." He countered smartly, midnight blue eyes meeting cornflower blue ones. Bunny huffed as she rolled her eyes. "I will never understand you." 


	61. Day Sixty One - Duck

Duck _ "Are you lazy or do you try your hardest to fail?" "Do you try to make people hate you?" "That was rude Meatball, but at least I actually pass my classes, unlike you." "I do try. It's just-" "That you try to fail?" The black haired teen questioned, leaning towards Bunny from where he sat next to her at the counter of the arcade, holding the test paper that had fallen out of her bag. "No. It's just… complicated." She caught herself before she blabbed to her enemy that she was Sailor Moon and that was why she never had time to study. Not that she studied anyways. "So are you trying to act dumb then? To get a guy to like you or something? Because either way, I don't think any guy would want to go out with a Meatball Headed klutz like you." Darien remarked with malice. Bunny's blue eyes blazed with anger. "That was just plain mean." She reached for the first thing she could use as a weapon, which just happened to be the innocent looking chocolate milkshake sitting on the counter in front of her. Her fingers wrapped around the cool glass, lifting it off the counter. A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Duck." Before Darien had any time to react, she tossed the drink at him. The cold, ice creamy drink splashed all over him, soaking his shirt and getting in his hair. "Told you that ya shoulda ducked." With that she slid off her stool, grabbed her bag and made her way out of the arcade, leaving Darien covered in a chocolatey, sticky mess. 


	62. Day Sixty Two - Rainy Day

Rainy Day _ Bunny ran through the automatic doors of the Crown Arcade, her school uniform dripping water on to the linoleum floors, her long blonde hair plastered to her face. She made her way to the counter, taking a seat at her usual spot, her soggy school bag landing with a wet plop on the floor beside her. "Hey Andy, Jerk." She greater the blond behind the counter and the raven haired, upperclassman sitting in the stool next to her. "Bunny! You're soaking wet!" Andrew stated, setting down the rag he was using to clean the already gleaming surface of the counter. "We'll have you seen what it's like outside?" She asked with a nod towards the front of the arcade where the pouring rain beat against the glass. "It's raining cats and dogs out there." The dark haired Jerk looked up from his textbook to roll his eyes at the now shivering blonde. "Meatball, you're going to catch a cold or something, running around in the rain." Bunny raised a slender brow at him, rubbing her hands along her gooseflesh covered arms. "Why should you care Jerk?" "Because, contrary to what some may think, I care about you." He said, pulling off his olive green jacket and placing it around Bunny's shoulders. "And I don't want you to catch a cold." 


	63. Day Sixty Three - Finally

Finally _ Darien stared across the arcade at the golden haired Bunny who was chatting happily with her friends. "Just ask her out already." Darien turned to look at Andrew. His hazel eyed friend leaned up against the counter he was wiping down with a rag. "What?" The sandy blonde rolled his eyes. "It's pretty obvious you like her. Just ask the girl out already." "But what if she rejects me?" he asked, running a hand through his ebony hair. "I'm I just supposed to go over there and ask 'Hey, Meatball Head. Wanna go on a date with me?'" "What?!" Darien turned to see Bunny standing next to him, empty milkshake glass in hand. "Meatball... what are you doing here?" he asked weakly, not knowing what to do. She set the empty glass on the counter. "Well I was going to get another shake and tell Drew to get you to stop staring at us. But you want to ask me out?!" she asked, flabbergasted, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Darien panicked. "You see... well... Uh-" "Of course he does!" Andrew cut across, completely ignoring the panicked look on his friend's face. "Really?" her tone was skeptical. "Yes." the blonde said for Darien. "I always thought that you hated me." Darien looked up at the meatball-headed blonde. "Meatball- Bunny. I could never hate you." "Then why did you tease me?" she questioned. "Because I could never get myself to tell you how I felt. I guess I teased you because I thought you would reject me." Darien said, his dark blue gaze fixed on Bunny. He set down his coffee mug and grabbed Bunny's hand that was resting on the counter. "Then I'd love to." she smiled. "You'd love to what?" Darien asked dumbly, still trying to get over the fact that Bunny wasn't flipping out on him. "Go on a date with you, idiot." she responded, a smile on her face as Darien pulled her into a hug. "Finally!" They broke apart from their hug to see Mina standing up on her chair smiling at them. "Well what are you two waiting for! Kiss already!" 


	64. Day Sixty Four - Scrapbook

Scrapbook _ "Awww. Do you remember this?" Neo Queen Serenity held up a thick, leather bound scrapbook and pointed at a picture from the 'Good `Ole Days'. Bunny, Mina, Lita, Rei, Ami, and Darien all stood in a group, a Christmas tree in the background, Andrew taking the picture Bunny and Darien were caught mid argument, the blonde girl glaring at the older boy who was smirking back at her. King Endymion pulled the book away from his wife. "Yeah, do you remember what happened after that?" his hand moved to reveal the next picture in the book. The photo was of the same bickering couple, this time caught in a kiss under the mistletoe. 


	65. Day Sixty Five - Gifts

Gifts _ Bunny looked down at the so called gift The Jerk had given her. The yellow and black fabric seemed like an insult to her. "I'm not a Hufflepuff!" she argued. Darien raised an eyebrow at her. "Um... Yes you are. A clumsy Bunny like you belongs in Hufflepuff." he tapped the tip of her button nose. "No I'm not!" "And just why aren't you a Hufflepuff?" he retorted. She froze for a second thinking of what to say. "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders! I can't ever find anything!" The Jerk shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat. I still say you're a Hufflepuff." 


End file.
